Storage bags are well-known in the art. For example, ZIPLOC® brand bags provide a very good and useful reclosable storage bag for storing food or other material. Most storage bags include a first side panel and a second side panel, which side panels are sealed at the edges and bottom, forming the bag having an open top. These bags include reclosable closure mechanisms near the top portion or lips of the bag for opening and closing the bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,298 (“the '298 patent”) assigned to S.C. Johnson Home Storage Inc., the assignee herein, discloses closure mechanisms for reclosable pouches.
The '298 patent discloses a disposable pouch having side walls. The pouch includes first and second closure mechanisms, also known as a double zipper. The first closure mechanism on the lip side comprises a first male closure element and a first female closure element, both of which are substantially symmetrical about a transverse centerline. The first male closure element includes an engagement number having two hook portions that extend from a base. The first female closure element includes a base within a first spaced leg and a second spaced leg extending therefrom. The first female closure element is adapted to receive the first male element when pressure is exerted on the closure elements by the user's fingers during closing of the bag.
The second closure mechanism on the bag side of the double zipper in the '298 patent includes a second male closure element and a second female closure element. The second female closure element is substantially the same as the first female closure element. However, the second male closure element includes an engagement member comprising a single hood portion that extends from a base. The second male closure element is substantially asymmetrical about a longitudinal centerline. The closure mechanisms are formed by extrusion.
The first closure mechanism of the '298 patent exhibits a clicking feel and sound when the bag is opened or closed. Such a clicking feel and sound are created by having intermittent deformations in the first male closure element. These deformed segments are also substantially symmetrical about the transverse centerline thereof. Another example of closure mechanisms with deformed segments is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,727 issued on Aug. 25, 1992 to Dais et al. (“the '727 patent”). The deformed portions may be formed by opposing toothed gripper wheels. Such deformation provides for the clicking sound and/or feel when opening or closing the bag. However, the deformation may not provide for a substantially leak-proof seal, because the deformations or cuts may remove or damage the sealing surfaces.
On the bag side of the '298 patent, the second male element is not deformed and does not provide for a clicking sound and/or feel. The stem of the second male element is smooth and not deformed to provide an excellent seal. In theory, a good seal is formed between the second male closure element and the second female closure element by engagement of the ends of legs 260 and 262 with the stem of the male member so that potential leaks from poor sealing on the lip side closure mechanism are irrelevant.